The objectives are to investigate (1) the association between alcoholism or alcohol ingestion just prior to death and violent causes of death, including the interrelationships between alcoholism and violent deaths among decedents and their parents or siblings; (2) the underestimation of alcoholism by informants identifying decedents and in post-mortem findings; and (3) comparisons between alcoholic and non- alcoholic decedents and among alcoholic decedents in different cause-of- death classifications. The sample will consist of 2,000 adult decedents at the Office of Chief Medical Examiner, New York City, whose cause of death is classified as suicide, homicide, accident, drug adiction or alcoholism. The data to be used include (1) demorgraphic characteristics and drinking and drug problems of the decedents and familial history of drinking problems or violent deaths reported by informants identifying decedents, and (2) post-mortem medical findings, e.g., cause of death, autopsy findings, blood alcohol concentration and other chemical findings.